Plik:F(x) - Chocolate Love MV
Opis DOWNLOAD Music: http://www.mediafire.com/?lljzwmqwynd Video: http://www.mediafire.com/?zlmzzwyngzq Lyrics: (Translation) From the first time I saw you I wanted to touch you, be the only one to have you Chocolate love! Will you be able to resist this new magical charm Proudly, preciously I am hiding you This feeling is a first, and I've fallen for it I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love I want you, I want to keep you Sweet Sweet Oh chocolate love Just saying you are cool isn't enough Everyones going to be surprised, they're going to faint Chocolate love! Brand new world.. Cant explain all of this with a single word You are unconsciously, sharply tempting me This feeling is a first, I've melted I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love I want you, I want to keep you Sweet Sweet Oh chocolate love I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love I want you, I want to keep you Sweet Sweet Oh chocolate love *Ambers Rap* You and I, now picture, that'd be so fly. Sweeties, break me off a piece of that chocolate pie. Bottom to top, you're so hot. In my eyes, a perfect profile. Something about that dark complexion, that cause me feeling your style. woo~ you are not easy as it seems But the feeling is coming to me Ro~mantic like chocolate Oh come to me like that woo~ you are not easy as it seems But the feeling is coming to me Ro~mantic like chocolate Oh come to me like that I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love I want you, I want to keep you Sweet Sweet oh chocolate love I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love I want you, I want to keep you Sweet Sweet oh chocolate love (Romanization) neol cheoeum bon sunganbuteo manjigo shipeo naman gajiho shipeo Chocolate love! yosul gateun saeroun maeryeok geobuhal su itgetni dodohage saechimhage neol gamchugo isseo ireon neukkim cheo-eum-ingeol nan ppajyeo-beoryeotjyo I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love neoreul wonhae, gajilrae dalkom dalkom oh chocolate love meotjidan malron bujokhan geol moduga nolral geoya sseureojil geoya Chocolate love! Brand new world.. han madiro da seolmyeonghal su eopneun geol musimhagae nalkaropge yuyokhago itseo ireon neukkim cheoeumingeol nan noka-beoryeotjyo I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love neoreul wonhae, gajilrae dalkom dalkom oh chocolate love I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love neoreul wonhae, gajilrae dalkom dalkom oh chocolate love *Amber's Rap* You and I, now picture, that'd be so fly. Sweeties, break me off a piece of that chocolate pie. Bottom to top, you're so hot. In my eyes, a perfect profile. Something about that dark complexion, that cause me feeling your style. woo~ geuden jebeop swibji anha boyeo hajiman neukkimi wayo ro~ mantic hageh chocolate cheoreom oh geureotke naegeh wayo woo~ geuden jebeop swibji anha boyeo hajiman neukkimi wayo ro~ mantic hageh chocolate cheoreom oh geureotke naegeh wayo I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love neoreul wonhae, gajilrae dalkom dalkom oh chocolate love I got you babe, I call, I call it chocolate love neoreul wonhae, gajilrae dalkom dalkom oh chocolate love Kategoria:Filmy